Rapture Zeitstrahl
Die Zeitleiste zeigt die Chronologische Reihenfolge wichtiger Ereignisse in BioShock, BioShock 2, Seebestattung - Episode 1 , Seebestattung - Episode 2 und Rapture. Da die meisten Geschehnisse unmittelbar mit den Spielen zusammenhängen werden die, die Informationen über das Spiel und dessen Geschichte preisgeben von denen die dies nicht tun mit einem Banner getrennt. Falls Sie also die oben angeführten Spiele noch nicht gespielt haben um im Begriff sind dies noch zu tun wird empfohlen die Ereignisse nach 1955 nicht zu lesen. 1906 3. September : Orrin Oscar Lutwidge kommt zur Welt. 1919 Unbekanntes Datum : Andrew Ryan flieht als Kind zusammen mit seinem Vater von Russland nach Amerika. 1923 17. Mai : James Millard Oakes kommt zur Welt. 1939 26. August : Charles Milton Porter und seine Frau Pearl fliegen von Philadelphia nach London, wo Alan Turing mit der Arbeit an einem neuen Computer beginnt. 1. September : Der Zweite Weltkrieg bricht aus. 1940 7. September : Die Deutschen greifen London an. Pearl Porter stirbt durch eine Bombe. 1945 6 -9. August : Die Vereinigten Staaten werfen die Bomben auf Hiroshima und Nagasaki. Sofia Lamb überlebt die beiden Bomben sie verliert jedoch fast alle ihre Freunde. 21. August : Andrew Ryan kündigt Pläne für die Errichtung von Rapture an. Er überlegte wie er die Stadt und die Bauelemente dafür vor der Regierung geheim halten kann. 2. September : Der zweite Weltkrieg ist vorbei. 1946 Die Arbeiten an Rapture werden begonnen. Birgid Tenenbaum verschwindet von der Oberfläche. 5. November : Raptures Grundaufbau steht. Die Stadt ist nun bewohnbar. Dezember : Yi Suchong wird in China als vermisst gemeldet. 1947 Dr. J.S. Steinman verschwindet von der Oberfläche. Februar : Eine Vielzahl von Bewohnern der Turtle Bay in Australien, inklusive Kyburz, verschwinden von der Oberfläche. 1948 Frank Fontaine kommt nach Rapture. Julie Langford verschwindet von der Oberfläche. 16. Juni : Fontaine Futuristics entwickelt erste Plasmide zusammen mit Birgid Tennenbaum und Yi Suchong. 1950 Sofia Lamb kommt nach Rapture. 1951 Rapture ist endgültig fertiggestellt. Andrew Ryan beendet jeglichen Kontakt zur Oberfläche. Fontaine Futuristics wird vergrößert. Fontaine kauft mehr Grundstücke von Ryan Industries. 1955 Es wurde ein "Phantom Leuchtturm" auf dem Nordatlantik gesichtet. 22. Oktober : Ein Russisches U-Boot des Geheimdienstes verschwindet im Nordatlantik. 1956 Jack wurde unter der Beaufsichtigung von Suchong und Tenenbaum im Labor "geboren". 12. Juli : Ein erfolgreicher Gedankenkontrolle-Test wurde von Suchong in einem Tagebuch aufgezeichnet. 1957 22. Januar : Fontaine lässt erste Power to the People Automaten in Rapture anbringen aufgrund des Konflikts'.' 1958 Früher September : Fontaine händigt Plasmide (im Experimentalstadium) an einige seiner Anhänger, im Falle eines heranwachsenden Konfliktes, aus. 9. September : Einer von Fontaines treuen Männern, Ray Lardner, beginnt an den Folgen vom Old Man Winter Plasmid zu leiden. 10. September : Fontaine stellt die Produnktion von trinkbaren Plasmiden, zugunsten der Injektionen, ein, wegen der erheblich größeren Menge an ADAM die man zur Herstellung von trinkbaren Plasmiden benötigt. 12. September : Nach Sullivans Untersuchungen an Raptures Schmuggelring befiehlt Ryan einen Angriff auf Fontaines Unternehmen Fontaine Fisheries. Fontaine täuscht in dem entstehenden Schusswechsel seinen eigenen Tod vor. Unbekanntes Datum : Ein Revolutionär namens Atlas protestiert gegen Ryans Philosophie und findet auch Unterstützung in Rapture. : Porter schwor Fontaine, laut einer falschen Information an Ryan, Loyalität. Ryan ließ Porter daraufhin in Persephone einsperren. Reed Wahl, ein Arbeitskollege von Porter, bekam die Kontrolle über Raptures Zentralrechner, den Thinker und Minerva's Den. : Ryan gab die Fertigung von Big Daddys in Auftrag um die Little Sisters zu beschützen während der steigenden Unruhen in Rapture. : Ryan trieb Atlas uns einige seiner engsten Verbündeten zu Fontaine Futuristics um weitere Probleme zu vermeiden. : Ryan übergibt Suchong die Kontrolle über das Silver Fin Restaurant nachdem dort ein Riss erschien. : Tenenbaum verstecht sich (vermutlich unter den Straßen von Olympus Heights) und fängt an Little Sisters zu retten. Ryan Industries verschweigt ihr Verschwinden. : Sinclair übergibt Sofia Lamb die Kontrolle über Persephone. 8. Oktober : Elizabeth betritt das erste Mal, durch einen offenen Riss im Silver Fin Restaurant, Rapture auf der Suche nach Zachary Hale Comstock. Oktober (Unbekanntes Datum) : Weitere Risse erscheinen in Rapture. Suchong bekommt dies mit und entsendet Forscher zur Untersuchung dieser Phänomäne. : Suchong findet heraus, dass Jeremiah Fink seine Forschung an Plasmiden gestohlen und eine trinkbare Formel durch Hinzufügen von Oxydationsmitteln kreierte. : Suchong kopierte Finks trinkbare Plasmide und verkaufte sie durch Ryan Industries. 2. Dezember : Fontaines frühere Angestellte und Überreste seiner Armee werden zu Fontaines Kaufhaus verbannt, nachdem es von Rapture Central Council von der Zivilisation abgeschnitten und in ein Gefängnis umfunktioniert wurde. 23. Dezember : Cohen bringt Sally zu Fontaines Kaufhaus. 25. Dezember : Die Manta Ray Lounge, in der Vorräte für die Gefangenen unter Atlas Kommando lagen, wurde von Splicern überrannt. 31. Dezember : Die Geschehnisse von Seebestattung - Episode 1 und Episode 2 beginnen. : Atlas und seine Anhänger fliehen aus Fontaines Department Store. : Der Maskenball findet statt. : Das Kashmir Restaurant wird während 1958 New Year's Eve Riots angegriffen und der Bürgerkrieg bricht aus. : Während der Aufruhr wird die Stromversorgung zu Ryan Amusements wird gekappt, was alle Besucher, inklusive Nina Carnegie, dort einsperrte. : Subject Delta wird von Sofia Lamb, unter Beeinflussung des Hypnotize Plasmids, dazu gezwungen sich zu erschießen. : 1959 : Der Bürgerkrieg findet statt. Rapture verwandelt sich von einer Arbeitsgesellschaft in Kriegsgebiet, als Ryan und Atlas um die Macht kämpfen. Beide Seiten splicen sich hoch und viele Zivilisten auch zur Selbstverteidigung. Währenddessen wächst Sofia Lambs Gefolgschaft durch die, die dem Blutvergießen in Persephone entkommen konnten. : Die Geschehnisse von BioShock 2 Multiplayer beginnen. Januar : Ängstliche Bürger fürchten einen wirtschaftlichen Zusammenbruch und bringen all ihr Geld auf die Bank. : Yi Suchong wird in seiner Klinik von einem Bouncer getötet, während er an der Bindung zwischen Big Daddys und Little Sisters arbeitete. : Atlas tötet Elizabeth nachdem sie ihm das "Ass im Ärmel" gegeben hat. : Die Geschehnisse von Seebestattung enden. : Die letzte Aufnahme von Nina Carnegie, welche noch mit Kindern in Ryan Amusements eingeschossen ist, wird aufgezeichnet. : Eine Bombe detoniert im Fin De Siécle Boutiques, welche ein ganzes Stockwerk des Gebäudes zerstört. : Das Vita Chamber Projekt wird im Schnellverfahren abgeschlossen und in der ganzen Stadt installiert. Unbakanntes Datum : Das Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid wird veröffentlicht. : Der Limbo Room wird geschlossen und Grace Holloway ist arbeitslos. : Die Siren Alley wird zum Rotlichtviertel da ihre Einwohner am Bankencrash leiden. : Jasmine Jolene wird von Andrew Ryan getötet. 1959-1960 Die folgenden Ereignisse finden während Raptures Bürgerkrieg statt. Ryan lässt alle privaten Tauchkugeln sperren. Arcadia schließt wegen Zwischenfällen, ausgelöst durch düsteres Licht. Fort Frolic wird von Sander Cohen geschlossen. Minerva's Den wird von Reed Wahl vom Rest Raptures isoliert. Der Dionysus Park wird geflutet. Bill McDonagh wird nach dem Fehlversuch Ryan zu ermorden hingerichtet. Samuel und Mariska Lutz begehen Selbstmord. Diane McClintock wird von Atlas getötet, nachdem sie seine wahre Identität heraus fand. Öffentliche Berichterstattungen werden eingestellt aufgrund des Sicherheitsbefehls 217. Ein Brand bricht im Fußballstadium bricht aus, welcher das Spiel zwischen The Stingers und The Sea Bulls abbricht. 1960 Der transatlantische Flug Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 (Jacks Flieger) mit sechs Besatzungsmitglieder und neunundachtzig Passagieren verschwindet spurlos; Die internationale Suche scheitert. US- und NATO- Schiffe werden ausgesandt um den Bereich durchzukämmen. Die Ereignise von BioShock 2 Multiplayer enden. Die Ereignise von BioShock beginnen. Dr. Steinman und Peach Wilkins werden von Jack getötet. Lulie Langford wird von Ryan, wegen weiterleiten der Informationen über Lazarus Vector, getötet. Andrew Ryan zwingt Jack dazu ihn zu töten, nach der Enthüllung Jacks Identität. Atlas zeigt sein wahres Gesicht und offenbart Jack, dass er Frank Fontaine ist nachdem dieser die Kontrolle über die Stadt erhält. Fontaine wird von Jack getötet, was ihm die Kontrolle über die Stadt verleiht. Gerüchte behaupten, dass ein Atom-U-bot während der Suche des Flugs DF-0301 sank. Elizabeth bringt Booker DeWitt und Songbird nach Rapture. 1967 Sofia Lamb nimmt das Beschützer Programm wieder auf um ADAM für ihre Pläne zu sammeln. Da alle Little Sisters zu alt wurden um noch effizient arbeiten zu können werden junge Mädchen von der Oberfläche gekidnappt um ADAM herzustellen. 1968 Brigid Tenenbaum kehrt nach Rapture zurück nachdem sie von den verschwundenen Mädchen, die nahe am Meer lebten, mitbekam. Mark Meltzer kommt nach Rapture. Die Ereignise von BioShock 2 und Minerva's Den beginnen. Ein Fenster in Demeter's Banquet Hall wird von einer Big Sister zerschlagen, was das Restaurant und einen Teil des Adonis Luxury Resort flutet. Die Siren Alley wird geflutet weil Sofia Lamb die Pumpen überlastet. Dionysus Park wird nach zehn Jahren von Subject Delta entwässert. Persephone wird von Lambs Anhängern in einen Ozeangraben, Fontaines Hauptsitz mit zerrend, versenkt. Ein "Rettungsbot" mit Subject Delta, Eleanor und Sofia Lamb steigt zur Oberfläche. Tenenbaum und Charles Porter kehren gemeinsam mit einer Kopie des Thinker Codes zur Oberfläche zurück, um ein Heilmittel gegen splicen zu entwickeln. Porter wird von Tenenbaum in seine natürliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt und er besucht das Grab seiner Frau, Pearl Porter, für den letzten Abschied. 1980er Der amerikanische fiktive Sender PHE strahlt eine zweiteilige Episode der TV Dokumentation Fact From Myth, erzählt von Miles Bloom, welche einige Mythen über Rapture beinhaltet aus, dargestellt als das "modern day Atlantis". Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:BioShock Kategorie:BioShock 2 Kategorie:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Kategorie:Burial at Sea Episode 1 Kategorie:Burial at Sea Episode 2